


Scarred

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Blind Scott, Blindness, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Violence, addie is everyone's mom, lars is kind of a dick, scott...is hurt, seong has a lot of pent up anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott offers Seong a one-of-a-kind opportunity: He will allow Seong to enact revenge on him for the time Scott scarred him for life. However, when Seong goes too far in his revenge, everyone suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few years after Scott first joined The Belt. Please, heed the warnings in the tags. Thank you for reading.

Scott had approached him randomly one day, sitting down beside Seong, seemingly making himself at home. In spite of the fact Scott had been in the Belt for a few years now and they had a tenuous working relationship, that didn't necessarily make Seong desire to spend any extra time with him. As such, he was about to snap at Scott to go away, when he suddenly spoke up.

"I have a proposition for you."

Seong blinked, for that wasn't at all what he was expecting to come out of Scott's mouth. After all, Scott was a kind of quiet person, always to the point. Granted, flat out saying that he "had a proposition" for Seong (whatever the hell that meant) was rather to the point, the fact that he didn't just come right out and say what his supposed proposition was, was surprising in itself.

Plus, there was the fact Scott was talking to him in the first place. As previously stated, they didn't talk, outside of work, and they never talked unless they had to. That was how they kept themselves from ripping each other apart.

Finally, Seong could stand the awkward silence no longer. "A proposition?" he asked simply.

Scott now looked incredibly unsure and awkward, but the nod he gave was firm. "Yeah."

Seong raised an eyebrow. "What exactly would you have that I'd be interested in?"

Here, Scott hesitated once more. He glanced around to see if anyone else hanging around the Griefer Belt home base was paying attention - which they weren't, before he leaned in close to Seong. Seong was tempted to pull away, but at seeing the serious glint in Scott's eyes, he remained still.

"Revenge," Scott said quietly.

Seong gave him an even more disbelieving look than before. "Revenge? Against who exactly?" Scott didn't answer right away, hesitating again (which was really beginning to grate on Seong's nerves). "I don't have any real enemies to speak of. Not really anyone I am really craving to seek revenge against."

Scott stared at him for a second, before his eyes darted downwards slightly, before shooting back up to meet Seong's eyes. "Really?"

Seong blinked for a second in confusion, before his eyes widened. "You? You're...you're offering me a chance to take revenge against you? Have you lost your mind or something?"

"No," Scott immediately responded, sounding almost offended. He then looked away, shifting slightly in that way that meant Scott was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "I just...I'm tired of this. Of this...whatever it is, between us. I just want it gone. A clean slate."

If Seong could have managed to give him a more sceptical look, he would have. "So my beating you up, or whatever the hell you think constitutes as "revenge", is supposed to make everything peachy between us?"

Scott frowned, but continued to look away. "I didn't say that..."

Seong just stared at him in annoyance. "Then what the fuck ARE you saying mate, 'cause I'm pretty damn confused."

Scott sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to make this work. I'm trying to do something nice for you, to help you to feel better and to stop glaring at me when you think I'm not looking. I'm just...I'm tired, alright?"

Seong sniffed disdainfully. "So this is about you?"

Scott slammed his fist on the counter,making Seong jump. "Will you shut up?! I'm trying to do something nice for you, god damn it, will you at LEAST accept that?!"

Seong glanced around. Oh great, now everyone was staring. Scott seemed to notice that as well, as he immediately hunched his shoulders slightly, his eyes downcast. Quietly, he said, "Please...Seong. You...I...WE need this..."

Seong took a deep breath, looking at Scott. Scott, whom he loathed with all his being. Scott who stole Lars from him. Scott who scarred him.

Suddenly, in that moment, the only thing Seong desired was revenge. 

And if Scott was offering the opportunity, who was he to deny he to turn him down?

*Later*

They arrived at a warehouse eerily similar to the one Scott had initially beaten Seong up in. It was dusk by that point, it having taken a while to sneak away from their coworkers and Lars (who had tried to convince them to go out drinking with him and Addie), and in spite of himself, Seong was nervous.

And excited.

Which made him more nervous.

In theory, revenge sounded wonderful. In theory, revenge was hitting Scott a couple times before both of them thought this was pointless and stupid, and they wandered off in opposite directions, content to continue their barely functional work relationship. However, as Scott stood across from him, his hands simply hanging at his sides, not at the ready to return punches, Seong became aware that this wasn't "theory" this was reality. This was really happening.

He wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't like asking someone to dance or something like that. This wasn't something normal people did.

But then again, they weren't normal people, and this wasn't a normal situation.

Without further hesitation, Seong strode forward the few steps separating he and Scott, and punched him square in the face.

Scott gasped, seemingly in shock, and Seong winced, his knuckles throbbing. But...that feeling of power he got from throwing that punch...the look on Scott's face, and the blooming bruise across his cheek...

He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed ahold of Scott and threw him down - Scott probably could have stopped Seong from doing that, but he didn't raise his hands in defense at all. And suddenly, Seong was no longer himself, no longer in control of his body as he punched and kicked Scott with wild abandon. But...Seong was small, and not all that gifted in hand to hand combat. Aside from a few small scratches and blooming bruises, there were hardly any marks to show for all of Seong's hard work.

And that make him mad.

Scott had scarred him permanently. Scott had beaten him until he was a bloody pulp, unable to stand up from the fetal position he had curled into on that warehouse floor. And yet here they were, in reverse positions, and Scott was just laying there, looking up at him with hardly any marks whatsoever.

Staring up at him with those disgusting blue eyes, those eyes like dirty dishwater. The eyes of someone so lowly and awful, some sort of creature or monster that deserved to be exterminated. The eyes that Lars now stared into with that loving glint he used to show only to Seong.

Seong hated those eyes. He hated the way those eyes put forth that stoic facade all the time, as though Scott himself were unaffected by anything. Seong hated the true emotions that swam beneath those eyes: the unbridled rage whenever someone he cared about got hurt; the self-consciousness whenever he was put into a situation he was not entirely comfortable with; even that loving glint in his eyes whenever he looked at Lars.

Seong hated those eyes. He hated looking at them, and the way they were staring up at him now, that understanding shine.

What could Scott understand about Seong? He understood NOTHING! NOTHING! If Scott truly wanted to show his understanding, show Seong what he wanted, than he would stare up at Seong in fear. 

Fear. That was the only emotion he wanted to see in those eyes. He wanted those eyes to stare up at him in complete and total fear, tears mingling with blood as he stared up at Seong, Seong, hurting him, making him feel as low and dirty as Scott deserved.

He wanted to hurt Scott. He wanted to make him scared. He wanted to scar him.

And somehow, Seong's knife found its way into his hand, and his hand found itself up in the air, hoisted above Scott's head. 

And for a brief second, the emotion in Scott's eyes shifted from that annoying faux-understanding to sheer terror. But that emotion disappeared in an instant, as Seong swiped the blade over them.

Those eyes. Those disgusting eyes. Those... those eyes... that were... bleeding... and... Scott is screaming... and... Scott's hands are so bloody? Why are they bloody? Seong had hardly been doing any damage, hadn't he? Oh right, Scott's eyes are bleeding. He has such disgusting eyes. Wait...why are Scott's eyes bleeding? And why is there blood on Seong's knife? Wait, how did Seong's knife get in his hand? He always kept it holstered, unless whatever situation he was in got desperate. Had Scott been trying to fight back? No, Scott had just been laying there as Seong beat him. Beat him... like Scott asked for. Yes. Scott asked to be beaten. But why were his eyes bleeding? And why was there blood on Seong's knife? And why was there suddenly no air?

Seong gasped, just barely managing to stumble to his feet. He felt like he was drowning, like his lungs were seconds away from exploding. He couldn't breath and his throat felt tight and it felt like there was no air.

Seong gasped suddenly, his lungs filling with air. Only then, did the screaming stop. Distantly, he realized that he had been the one screaming, not Scott. Scott. Not Scott. 

Scott. Where was Scott?!

Seong twisted his body around unnaturally quick, his eyes skimming over the floor to find where Scott was, though it wasn't hard - Scott hadn't moved from where he had fallen, where Seong had lunged on top of him, where Seong had...

Scott wasn't screaming. In fact, he was hardly making any sounds at all. The loudest sound he was making, in fact, was a high-pitched whine that echoed in the back of his throat.

Maybe it had all been Seong's imagination? But no, Scott was curled up on his side, curled up and shaking slightly, his hands covering his eyes and pressing and...there was blood. So much blood.

"S...S-Scott?" Seong asked, but his voice came out weak, hoarse. Scott didn't move, siding from curling further into himself.

Seong felt dizzy and sick and the air was starting to disappear again. He felt like he was swimming through blood because everything smelled like blood and his hand was slick with blood and there was blood on his clothes and there was blood surrounding Scott-

Scott.

Scott needed help.

Seong dropped the knife, letting it clatter to the floor, droplets of blood - Scott's blood - splattering across the floor. He shakily reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. There was blood there now, too.

He wasn't thinking about repercussions or anything like that, because right now, the only thing in the world that mattered was Scott because Scott needed help Scott was bleeding Scott was dying-

The phone was ringing. It rang for what felt like an eternity, though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

There was a click, before Addie said, "Hey Seong! How's it going? Lars is super drunk," before she giggled slightly. Seong could hear Lars talking loudly in the background.

It felt so normal.

But none of that mattered. Not now.

"Y-you...you guys m-might wanna sober up..." Seong whispered.

And suddenly, Addie's voice became serious. "Seong? Is something wrong?"

What wasn't wrong? That's what he wanted to ask her. Instead, he simply said, "I...I fucked up..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that just lovely? *sobs for all eternity* Anyway...if you enjoyed, please leave a review!


End file.
